


Choices

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura hesitates before reading the manufacturer's leaflet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Laura hesitates before reading the manufacturer's leaflet on 18+ settings. She hesitates further when she decides to check Anita's settings, flinching back as Anita moves. 

"Hold still."

Anita fidgets a little, then stands completely still. Laura moves to check her settings again, smiling a little. No sign of the 18+ settings being turned on, but then... why did Anita move? Laura barely stops to think before turning the Synth and moving to kiss her, slightly relieved when Anita responds, pulling her closer. Her hand trails up Anita's back and she can feel Anita shiver. Almost as if she was human. Laura pushes all thought away, deepening the kiss, pleased when Anita moves closer. 

"So these 18+ settings... do they... hurt you?"

"They are not... pleasant... but they do not hurt."

Laura smiles slightly, then nods. 

"Alright... so no settings change. Just this."

"Is this not better?"

"It is."

Laura agrees, the bond they have isn't built on lies, just truths.


End file.
